the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Curt Fortin
Curt Joshua Fortin is a Dutch-Aruban actor, presenter and writer. At five, he moved to the Netherlands. He comes in Aruba in the world, but swapped after five years the sun Hague, along with his mother and sister. From childhood Curt knows what he wants to do with his life: acting and singing. So he played from the age of fourteen in a band with which he is regularly on stage and even Bonaire, Curacao and Aruba does to his homeland. View the Curt Fortin Gallery About Curt starts recording their own songs and presents every Sunday radio show on a local radio station. Besides his music, he throws himself into directing in 1999 and makes the movie "Little Man," which is broadcast on TV West. A few years later, he immerses himself in the acting and he has seen among others on television in the series "Onderweg Naar Morgen" and "Bon Bini Beach" and on stage in the touring musical "De Zevensprong '. In 2005 Ruud de Wild takes leave of BNN and Curt will be asked to join the internationally renowned music program Top of the Pops' new presenter. This makes it not only weekly on Sunday at 2 Netherlands, but he also regularly travels to London for interviews with the greats, including Stevie Wonder, Mariah Carey, Anastacia and Robbie Williams. In addition to his busy job as presenter Curt finds time to assume a role in the hit television series "House of Anubis" (produced by Studio 100 and see for Nickelodeon) and one of the lead roles in the musical 'Jungle Book, Mowgli and the Rainforest. When the BBC's decision to pull the plug on 'Top of the Pops', that does not mean the end for Curts career at BNN: long he presents a year the weekly urban lifestyle programs URBNN "until he gets the chance to fixed role to play in the second and third season of the highly successful drama series 'Football Women' on RTL 4. Curt in late 2008 is approximated by the AVRO to act alongside Gordon as a permanent member of the jury at the Junior Eurovision Song Contest. At the same time he is committed to the charity and make a trip to Vietnam for the Leprosy Foundation. He continues on the path of youth television: he presents RTL Telekids several seasons of the daily game show "De Schatkamer" and play for the NTR in the Zeppelin series 'hula hoop'. Subsequently he was cast in a regular role in the youth series 'Malaika' on RTL 5. Meanwhile, see Curt as a presenter at TV West and in the spring of 2014 as a participant in the survival series 'Expeditie Poolcirkel' on RTL 5, which he finishes 3rd in the league. In to see the summer Curt Discovery Channel as the series presenter "Tech Time ', in which he delves into the world of the Army, Air Force and Navy. In November 2014 appears the first book of Curt. Together with illustrator Nick Leent Curt worked five years at the youth novel Yakanuko. In June 2015 their debut rewarded with Hotze de Roos Price 2015 Curt and start preparing for a big theater tour throughout the Netherlands. Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Actors Category:Male Category:Cast